


Make it rain down, low.

by MissGreLig



Series: Of Rain and Storms. ⛈️ [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Relationship, Heterosexual Sex, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Love, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Relationships, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no beta reading, required love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreLig/pseuds/MissGreLig
Summary: Please, mind the tags before reading if you're sensitive.CW: Explicit description of sexual relationships.Second part of "Late September Storms".
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Of Rain and Storms. ⛈️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Make it rain down, low.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I wasn't sure if I'd ever write a second part for "Late September Storms" and here we are, with a smut fic. This is my first smut one ever, so I hope it is alright! Please, read the first part before reading this!
> 
> Again, I apologise beforehand in case there are misspellings, mistakes and errors and if sometimes the narration is repetitive because of the words' selection. I tried to look up on for synonyms and to make the text the most native-like possible, but it's hard when English is not your first language! I'll check the text again once it's published and correct as much as possible to make it perfect. Please, comment or dm me if anything sounds funny to you to correct it asap!
> 
> Anyway, thank you and enjoy!

“Anne!” A voice coming behind Anne’s back called several times. “Anne!”

“Oh, Phil! It’s so nice to see you!” Anne said when she looked back and saw the blonde gynaecologist approaching her. Once Phillipa (Phil) Gordon was closer, they gave a quick hug. Anne, pulling back, added, “You don’t make an idea of how labyrinthine this hospital can be for a person who isn't, luckily, that frequent with it.”

Phil chuckled and indicated their way to Anne, making a brief remark about the weather (it was a rainy day) before adding: “I know it can be; fortunately, you were on the main floor and it was easy to find you. A secret between us: I got lost the first day I came here. I was agitated for signing the contract with my supervisor that, without noticing, I went to the other wing of the hospital. You know me, my only sin is to be too over-confident and distracted sometimes.” Phil winked at Anne while the lift’s doors opened and both of them got in. “I went door by door asking for Mr Hall and no one knew who I was referring to; it was until a wonderful old nurse found me wailing in the last floor’s bathroom and took me to Mr Hall. Those people thought something terrible had happened to me by the way I was crying the moment I entered the room!”, both women laughed at this anecdote while exiting the lift and finally heading to Phil’s office. “And, by Providence’s will, that office became mine when he retired and now I know where to find it.“ Phil smiled and opened the door. There, a nurse was preparing or organising something, but Anne could not distinguish what she was doing.

“Good for you, then. Based on my recent experience, I don’t think people down there would be too willing to help you find your own office”, Anne joked too after saluting the nurse, as she sat on the chair in front of the desk after being indicated so by both Phil and the nurse.

“Yes, I know! Thanks God or whoever, the hospital’s directive is changing -fortunately, for the better!- and everything is confusing for all of us; and it is harming the patients the most, lamentably. Gilbert may have told you about it, hasn’t he?” Phil asked while sitting behind the desk and checking something on the computer. Anne guessed it was her medical records.

“He has, surely.” Anne confirmed. It has been almost three weeks since Gilbert came home after a twenty-four hours’ shift completely beaten with the unexpected change in the hospital’s directive and how he feared he was going to be fired unexpectedly. Anne had been there supporting him the following weeks as much as she could, trying to comfort him the best she could and trying to give the situation a new light and be positive, but even she wasn’t sure about it. She didn’t know how the dynamics at hospital were about hiring people, or anything about how hospitals were ruled; so the best she could do was to try to be optimistic for him, even though both of them were anxious.

“Well, changing the topic: let’s get serious. Good evening, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert”, Phil feigned professionalism after all the previous camadery between the two women with a smile and small laugh. “What can I help you with?”

Anne became scarlet… She could not back off now. Phil would tell Gilbert of her visit if she left and then he would discover she had an appointment and become even more worried thinking something happened to her, which didn’t. So Anne squared her shoulders and, knowing her face was a shade similar to that of her hair, breathed:

“I wondered if… well- which… contraceptive method would you recommend to me.”

Phil’s blonde brows raised and her blue eyes filled with amusement.  _ Two are going to have fun very soon _ , she thought, as she didn’t want to make Anne more miserable;  _ She’s having a hard time and teasing about it won’t help. And it’s not professional, Phil. _

“Well, you know that depends on how  _ active _ you are and whether you have got a steady sexual partner -which I know you have got!” Phil added happily and clapped her hands excitedly. She remembered that dull, patient-free Saturday night’s shift in the leisure room a month ago perfectly: she looked shabby and bored texting with Stella and Gilbert, on the other hand, completely radiant and over the moon doing whatever because “ _ Finally, I can shout out loud I’m the luckiest man on Earth because my beautiful and perfect best friend Anne has accepted and wants completely and willingly to be my girlfriend. _ ”

Anne shyly smiled at it. “Aham”, only murmured, confirming Phil’s estatement.

“Anyway, and being professional again -which I try, truky, but it’s you and you know how I am with you; you are the one who brought Stella into my life-, you must be totally sincere with me all the time and leave embarrassment and all those related feelings behind if you want to be properly help. I promise you I won’t judge you and I will keep it as a professional secret.” Phil adopted a serious, but still amused and happy, attitude and smile with Anne’s situation and put her right hand above her heart, to make Anne be calmer. “So, starting on something, can you call yourself an active person regarding sexual encounters?”

“Well, I am not a virgin anymore. My first encounter was at seventeen and he was a steady partner. All my partners have been steady -and are, if everything goes as planned. But answering to your question: no; I can’t say I am lately”. This shocked Phil. She assumed once these two confessed their feelings to each other they would succumb to their sexual desires. Anne noticed Phil’s surprise and added: “I mean, our relationship is something quite recent still, and I haven’t been quite confident on doing anything of the sort with him. It’s not that I don’t trust him or I'm not comfortable around him; I can say he’s the only person on earth I blindly trust besides my foster parents and my best girlfriend… But I’ve- we’ve simply not done anything yet.”

“Right,” Phil said, comprehending the situation, “would you be so kind if you told me when was your last encounter, then? Just to find the best options for you.” Phil looked at the nurse who sat behind her and asked to look in the cabinet to find a flyer with contraceptives’ explanations and illustrative photographs.

“Oh”, Anne reddened again, “almost five years ago.  _ Oh Phil _ ”, Anne lamented and hid her face in her hands with tears on her eyes, “don’t judge me.”

“I do not Anne; I don’t and couldn’t judge you, and I know Martha doesn’t too”, Martha, the nurse, smiled at Anne assuring she didn’t either, providing a reassuring hand which Anne took. Phil continued holding Anne’s other hand, “It’s your decision and because of it, it’s perfect and the right one. You must not be ashamed about what you do and what you don’t do with your body. If your decision has been to not have sex it’s as good as if it was the opposite. Don’t feel the pressure of a society who seems to consider a modern pariah that person who hasn’t slept in a while or even doesn’t want to sleep with someone because they feel like it. Me as a gynecologist, I can tell the benefits of sex on our body and even remark you it is important; but only if that person wants to do it. And nowadays masturbation is not a secret anymore and, even though it can be considered more boring than sex, it’s a solution for seeking those benefits. So, forget that shame of yours and feel safe with us.”

Thus, Anne relaxed, felt nice and answered all the questions Phil and Martha made her. She even submitted to some medical tests in order to guarantee she was clean. Anne felt nervous and shy as she always did at these check-ups when she took off her knickers. She put her feet on those metallic tools of the stretcher for Phil to inspect while Martha did some chemical procedures with some pee Anne did previously in order to assure nothing internal was wrong. Anne apologised beforehand Phild did nothing because she hadn’t shaved or if her vulva was too ugly, to which Phil answered:

“Do you think, Anne, I will pay attention to the design of your pubes and vulva when I have got other business which really requires my attention? I can assure you all vaginas are ugly. As well as penises; but you know I can't be reliable on penises; so don’t fret, love.” Anne laughed at that answer and relaxed, Phil smiling because her words caused the effect she looked for: relaxation for doing her job. 

Once Phil finished the physical checking, washed her hands while leaving Anne alone to fix her clothes and Martha gave the results of the urine’s analysis, Phil and Anne sat at the desk and Martha cleaned and disinfected the tools and the stretcher.

“Well, Anne'', Phil looked at the analysis and smiled relieved, “you’re clean; you’ve always been. I guess you already know that, don’t you? Also, everything is alright if you want to conceive; but right now that's not the case” Anne nodded, smiling relieved too. “Good”, Phil added, “so this leaves me to offer almost all the options to you; but checking previously the rest of your medical records, I wouldn’t recommend you any hormonal contraceptive. As well, Fallopian tube ligation is out of the list knowing Gilbert and you.”

“Hormonal?”

“All those contraceptives that introduce hormones on your organism and disrupt your hormonal equilibrium”, Martha provided, sitting behind Phil after finishing her duties.

“I don’t like how that sounds”, Anne grimaced and Phil and Martha chuckled.

“I don’t either” Phil asserted, “but sometimes they can be useful, for example, for those girls whose period is quite irregular. But, again, I wouldn’t recommend those on you. I’ll bet on the feminine condom -which you can purchase, but here I've got a few of them if you want to try them; the coil -which I know you know what it is, but it’s this kind of coil which I had to introduce to you; the diaphragm, which is this thingy here and is also introduced; the sponge -similar to the diaphragm in its collocation… And that is all. Oh! And the male condom. How could I forget about the basic one?” The three women laughed, to which Anne answered:

“Well, you usually don’t use it.” And winked at Phil.

“No… It’s not my usual with Stella.” Phil boosted Anne's comment. Then, she went on: “Why don’t you use that one already? Haven’t you and Gilbert talked about it yet?”

“No, we haven’t”, Anne murmured. She went silent for a couple of seconds and said: “I had that one in mind before making an appointment with you; but you know it is both the safest and, at the same time, quite fragile. If it breaks it can be said you are pregnant.” Phil moved her head signaling it wasn’t completely like that, but she followed Anne’s logic. “And it is a bit related to what we were saying earlier: Gilbert’s job is hanging, and we’ve been together only for a month and a half. I trust him, and have been her friend for twelve years before we were romantically involved and I know him much better than I know myself; but even though we  _ love _ and know each other”, Phil led her hands to her heart, being aware it was the first time Anne made such estatement, “there are still chances that it gets ruined and, if a child comes, they would suffer the most. For me, abortion is not an option on these terms; but you know I support and do not judge women who do it; they’re free to do whatever they want and considers it's best for their bodies. Also, not to mention the possibility of any of us losing our jobs in Gilbert's and my situation. The child, if comes, would never be unloved -you know Gilbert and you know me- but they would live a life they do not deserve as we can't provide a balanced life right now. So, right now I prefer not to risk, look for another solution I can complement with the, let’s call it, regular condom and, in a couple of years and totally aware that it would be a high risk pregnancy, try to become a mother with the only person I want to be my children’s father.”

A teary Phil and Martha nodded, understanding Anne’s point. Then, Phil reduced the list to a few of them and recommended those which would suit better to Anne’s situation. After a brief meditation, Anne decided herself for the sponge. Phil explained again to her what it was about, how and when to put it, and where to buy it. After that, Phil concluded the appointment offering her help if Anne needed any extra help. Anne refused and thanked both women for their work, comprehension and sense of sisterhood during the time that appointment extended. Anne asked where she should pay her friend's services and Phil replied:

“Oh, it is covered by the insurance.”

Anne quizzically looked at Phil and said “But my insurance doesn’t cover this service; only the simplest check-ups.”

“But let’s say  _ Mrs. Blythe _ didn’t feel quite well and needed my services. You know we doctors have got a succulent discount on medical businesses and, sometimes, their partners are benefited with it too. And knowing the type of insurance Gilbert has -because mine it’s the same one-, you're covered.” Phil, again that day, winked at Anne and Martha; the latest zipping up her mouth so that she would keep the secret.

Anne thanked again and said her goodbyes to Martha. Thus, Anne and Phil exited Phil’s office and walked together towards the lift. However, both of them were stopped halfway, as another well-known doctor caught Anne’s attention from the other end of that long corridor.

“Is it a dream, or the most beautiful and magical dryad has come to this side of the world and I am fortunate to have seen her wonder?” Gilbert greeted Anne and, mischievously, covered her with his white coverall and kissed her. Phil watched the scene amused, happily and, at the same time, a bit disgusted by Gilbert's cheesy greeting.

“Oh, Gosh. Just get a room, you two! And Doctor Blythe, behave yourself; you’re working!” Phil jokingly scolded Gilbert. He pulled away from Anne, but didn’t let her go from his embrace, too pleased she was at the hospital with Phil…  _ Why is she here? _ , he realised.

“Why are you here?” he questioned worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“I am, Gil. Just nothing to worry about. It was my free hour at work and-”

“And I called her.” Phil added, covering Anne. “I mean, she commented to me last Saturday when we went out that she wanted to do a general check-up. I had a clear today, told her if she was free… And here she is! Completely healthy” Phil playfully looked at Gilbert, giving hints and signals of  _ “really, get a room and do her.” _

“Then, have I got something to worry about between you two?” Gilbert chose to ignore Phil’s innuendo and looked at Anne, who was looking at him with eyes full of love.

“No… Or yes. Up to you to decide what to believe.” Phil answered for both Anne and herself, to which Anne seconded. “Right. Dr Blythe, if you are not too occupied, I bet you can accompany this gorgeous woman to her way out. And, by the way, your insurance paid her visit.” Gilbert nodded to it, knowing what Phil was referring to. “Bye-bye, lovebirds! And remember: put your hands wherever I would put mine.” Phil waved goodbye and laughed at the mortified faces of these two lovers when she went back to her office.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m heading to another colleague’s office. He needs my opinion on a patient’s case and he might be wondering where the young oncologist is.” Gilbert’s look was apologetically, and Anne just gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Don’t worry, I know the way out now. Off you go, then, I don’t want to retrain you.”

“ _ Ohhh ho, no _ ; you never retrain me, Anne-girl. Something or someone else may do, but never you. You have got all my time-” Gilbert kissed her lips once, “-attention-”, twice, “-and devotion.” This third kiss lasted a bit longer. When Anne pulled back, she instantly knew it.  _ It’s happening tonight. _

“Do you know something yet about the directive?” Anne asked, not wanting to know the answer.

“Not yet”, Gilbert scowled and sighed. “They say they’ll tell me something today before I leave; but I don't know, Anne. I’ve got the feeling something bad it’s going to happen.”

“But I have got the opposite feeling, Gil.” Anne, then broke their embrace and took one of Gilbert’s big hands while she called with the other the lift. “I think this is just a little scare before something big happens to you. And you know I haven't got the title that proves it, but I’m a clairvoyance. Just look at our records: every time you had a bad feeling, I had the opposite one and then it was proved I was right. I guess that our little upgrade in our relationship just made that a bit stronger. Trust me.” And gave him a comforting smile.

“I trust you, Anne. I’ve always done it.” Gilbert looked at their intertwined hands. Then, he did so to her grey-blue eyes, and it calmed him.  _ His Anne _ , always the peace in his storm and his lighthouse in the sea. “I should not retrain you any longer. You have to go and so do I. See you later; have a nice evening!” And with that, they kissed goodbye when the lift arrived and it opened its doors.

Anne watched him wait till the doors closed with a happy, loving and a not very good hidden disturbed smile, to which she replied with a similar one. Thus, in a shared lift with strangers on its way down, Anne decided:

_ “Whether his news is good or bad, it’s going to happen tonight. I love him. We'll have sex tonight.” _

* * *

Later that day, Anne arrived home at seven in the evening. She put her umbrella in the umbrella stand next to the main door, hung her coat on the hanger next to the umbrella stand, took off her shoes and sighed:  _ Finally at home _ , she thought. It was Wednesday, and she knew Gilbert would arrive about eight or half past eight, so it left Anne the house alone. She mentally did a list of what to do before Gilbert arrived: shower, supper and calm herself down  _ because it was not her freaking first time, Jesus, Anne _ … But her  _ first  _ time with him. She entered in her little office and placed some things she carried from work there before entering into their shared bedroom (something that happened a few days after officially becoming a couple). She picked her pyjamas, the sponge and became indecise whether or not to put on nice underwear. She didn’t want to waste time overthinking it, so she called Diana for help.

" _ Bonsoir _ , dearest Anne! Sorry I'm whispering, but I'm trying to sleep Fred Jr. Fred is washing the dishes... What have you been up to lately?"

They exchanged their latest events briefly, and when Anne told Diana about her gynaecologist's visit, Diana joined dots:

" _ Oh my God.  _ Are you two doing it tonight?"

"I think it's the right time, yeah". Anne said, rinsing the lathers of her hair and body after having washed it. “Or at least that’s how I feel today. I don’t know whether it’s too early or too late in our relationship, but I want and feel prepared for doing it. Or right now I do it; maybe in a couple of minutes I don’t. I don’t know.  _ Diana, I’m so nervous. _ ”

“Anne, love; it’s okay. It’s the best time because  _ you _ have decided it is. Full stop. And, if you let me, it may be ‘too soon’ for you two, but it has taken forever for the rest of the world- the world aka your closer ones.” Diana giggled on the other side of the phone while Anne groaned. “I understand your agitation. I suffered it too a couple of times with Fred. One of them was on our honeymoon: it was our first time as husband and wife and I was trembling and about to cry. But he was so sweet… He grabbed my hands, spoke to me, calmed me and told me he was as nervous as I was and if I didn’t want to do anything, he would respect that. I can tell you that motivated me to make love with him and brushed off any bad feelings I felt at the moment which impeded me from enjoying one of my most beautiful memories I have with him.”

“Di, that’s so nice and lovely.” Anne uttered moved by Diana’s statement. “He loves you so much that such sweetness is not even unexpected. But, you know, some chaps don’t understand the concept of consent, and hearing that is a breath of fresh air.”

“Yes, Fred is. And Gilbert is just as lovely. If he sees you doubt even only for a thousandth of a second, he will stop and ask you what it is what you want. And he will be jittery too, what did you think? It’s  _ Gilbert _ who we are talking about; the boy who had heart eyes for you instead of rage when you whacked him with the pencil case.”

“He wasn’t in love with me there; he told me when he began to have feelings for me.” Anne pointed out, while rinsing the shower and preparing to dry herself.

“He might not at the moment; but I have been a direct witness of your relationship and I assure you the way you looked at each other since  _ always _ is one of pure love and affection and adoration not very characteristic of friendship but lovers.”

“I won’t argue with you again about that.” Anne commented with a smile and, realising she didn’t pick any underwear, she remembered the reason of the call: “By the way, uhmm- this question might be rare, but… What do you wear in these situations?”

“ _ Mon Dieu _ , Anne; you’re really on edge. Shall I remember you that sex is mainly naked?” Diana tried to joke, but she knew Anne and right now she would be in a complete state of embarrassment and nervousness. “Sorry, darling; I didn’t try to upset you. Uhm, if you were Ruby or even Tillie, I would say something that you know that flatters you. I don’t know, the best underwear or that spicy garment like the one we gifted Ruby for a laugh. But on you, something you feel comfortable and confident in.”

“But what if-”

“No what ifs here, Anne”, Diana interrupted a bit more loudly than intended, making little Fred whinge. “Shhhhh… I’m sorry, Freddy; Mama is getting a little frantic with Aunty Anne.” Anne snorted with Diana’s apology and made Diana laugh too. “Anne, Gilbert would  _ desire  _ you even if you were wearing a sack and your hair was snot green.” Anne sneered at that image.

“But imagine if everything goes fine, but when I take off my clothes he doesn’t like what he sees and just rejects me.” Again, insecurity spoke instead of Anne.

“What did I tell you about ‘what-ifs’?” Diana inquired. “Do you remember what he told you the night you both got your act together? Many girls are not cherished that way through words by their lovers; less being aware of that. Do you know how many men prefer death rather than give a speech like that thinking their cock will fall off if they say that-? Ups, sorry Freddy. Mum has got a filthy mouth.” Anne laughed and, again, Diana laughed. “I must apologise, Anne. I’m being harsh with you; but you know how my day has been at work, and now Freddy will not sleep until ten or so. You’re carrying the can with my frustration.”

“Don’t worry, Di; you aren’t. It’s just me being a teenager again near my thirties.”

“But it’s something that worries you and, even though I’m paying you attention, I’m not doing enough.” Diana apologised again and went on with her speech: “But coming back again to what I was saying, Gilbert loves you and undoubtedly your looks attracts him. You should not be worried about it; I promise you. Did it even occur to you that it may be  _ you _ who doesn’t like  _ him _ ?” Anne chuckled and replied that it didn’t, and that Diana was right. “And, remember, he is a doctor and he has seen more disgusting things way uglier than, specifically, your body which is beautiful. Do you remember how many times I had told you how much I have wanted your hips and tits, even with your fleckers and stretch marks? Well, I achieved only the stretch marks during pregnancy; it’s something, at least. And Fred is quite turned on with them, by the way.” Diana joked and noticed that Anne was getting calmer. “My recommendation? Just wear your regular on a Wednesday night: your pyjamas, your comfy but favourite knickers because they’re not your period ones… He won’t notice them, after all. And most importantly: relax and enjoy. Just by the way he would look at you, you will feel the prettiest and most powerful woman on the earth.” Diana assured her, remembering she suffered something similar with her postpartum body and Fred every time remembered her she was the prettiest and sexiest woman he had ever seen.

After thanking, talking a little more and a rushed farewell because Fred Jr pooped and needed a nappy change (with a pending call for next day to check how everything went), Anne finished the call and, despite Diana being too anxious because of the recent changes in her life, felt much more encouraged with the decision she made. Thus, she followed Diana’s advice and picked her favourite sky blue cotton kickers and, placing them next on the sink counter, she took the sponge and tried to put it several times. The fifth time she tried but couldn’t, Anne called Phil, but answered someone else instead.

“Anne, hi again!” Stella's melodious voice greeted, and Anne greeted back. Stella Maynard was the first friend she made in Toronto (besides Gilbert), as both Anne and Stella worked together on the magazine. One night Anne and Gilbert went out separately with some colleagues, they all met coincidentally in a pub and it was love at first sight for Stella and Phil. They dated for a couple of weeks and just three months later Phil moved in with Stella. “Sorry, Phil can’t answer the phone now, but can I help you with something?”

“Oh, well…” Anne checked the hour. Half past seven; she should hurry. “Do you have any idea how contraceptive sponges are put inside your...?”

“Oh”, Anne noticed how Stella was surprised, pleased, and uncomfortable was, “I’ll better pass the phone to Phil; hang on.”

Anne waited until she heard Phil’s voice “Anne, is everything ok?”

Anne explained, and Phil instructed while Stella listened to it all. Until a third time, Anne didn’t succeed in placing the sponge well, so when it was achieved, the three girls celebrated it with squeals. After thanking again for the millionth time and listening to whatever innuendo Phil told her (something about Gilbert’s…  _ thing _ ), Anne hung up and dressed up. She didn’t know why, but suddenly her reflection pleased her the way it had never did before in her life: her ginger hair fell graciously over her shoulders, and her emerald pyjamas emphasised all her, from her red hair to her curves and pale skin. She might be different to the rest of the world, but her rareness was beautiful and she was willing to share it with the person she entrusted most.

Checking again the clock, she decided to prepare supper. As she didn’t know what to do and considering they probably wouldn’t eat until Gilbert had had a shower (half past eight, if he came at eight; or nine o’clock if he arrived at half past eight), she looked for some recipes. The search took longer than expected, as every time she fancied a recipe, she checked the ingredients and it happened she hadn’t them. In such a way she decided to improvise: she had bought some salmon fillets recently, so she could improvise on some sauce recipe Bash taught her the first year Gilbert was in Toronto far from them which she knew it would suit the salmon and a salad with some fresh cheese, nuts and mango vinaigrette.

She was so focused on getting Bash’s sauce on point she missed Gilbert’s keys playing in the lock. If she had been paying more attention to it, she would know something was happening to Gilbert, as his usual staidness and serenity seemed to be forgotten.

“ANNE!” Gilbert shouted and scared Anne (the kitchen was next to the main door), who dropped the wooden spoon on the pan she was cooking in.

“Gilbert; Jesus Christ!” Anne said, putting her hand over her heart trying to calm it… But all her efforts to calm it ruined when she looked at his grinning and illuminated face. “What-?”

“I’m staying at the hospital. They’re not firing me, Anne! You were right!” He hugged her after taking off his shoes, placing his umbrella in the umbrella stand, his coat in the hanger and his things unceremoniously on the floor, spinning her in the air completely overjoyed.

It took a little for Anne to understand, but when she did, she joined in his jubilation. Both of them kept hugging for a couple of seconds more after Gilbert put Anne on the floor again and, looking at his eyes, she asked:

“So, what are the plans now?”

Gilbert kissed her before answering: “I just keep my job, but there is a plus.”

“What do you mean?” Anne frowned.

“I keep my job because Mrs Daniels, the head of my department and my boss, is retiring in two months and they like me enough to replace her, so I’m permanent for at least ten more years. It means more work, but I'll be better paid and it will be more rewarding and-” Anne silenced him with a kiss.

The kiss escalated quickly. The joy, the celebration, the need, the hunger they felt for each other were all the ingredients they needed for what Anne expected it was going to happen after supper.

Anne had to stop a minute, to turn off all the cooking she was making before she resumed their passionate kisses. After a few more kisses, Gilbert stopped, putting his forehead on hers but his eyes closed, and asked Anne after feeling where they were going:

“Anne, we don’t have to do anything if you want to. There are plenty of ways to celebrate this and I’d prefer you to-”

“Do you want to do it?” Anne asked back with a security that surprised both of them, and turned them on more.

“I do; sure I do, but only if you want to. I don't want you to feel pressured to rush things between us.”

“I  _ do _ want to, Gil. I'm not pressured and you're not making me feeling so. I want it, truly. I even met Phil seeking some precautions.”

“So that was it. And what did you find out?” Gilbert looked at her, caressing up and down her arms, smirking and his eyes dark and full of lust.  _ So, that’s what Diana referred to _ , Anne thought and grinned.

“A sponge with spermicide. It is inside me and it can be used together with condoms too.” Anne battered her eyelashes and smiled flirty. Gilbert’s eyes somehow darkened more and his smile reminded her of the Cheshire Cat, Anne knowing thus she was getting him where she wanted.

Gilbert, suddenly, took the lead and guided them out of the kitchen space, they walked together being a mix of limbs and tongues until they reached their bedroom. There, they placed themselves at the foot of the bed. They kept kissing everywhere they found flesh: lips, cheeks, face, neck; and touching each other, everytime pushing the other closer if possible. Gilbert took Anne’s arse cheeks on his hands and pulled her closer while he kissed and sucked on her neck. Anne yelped and moaned at the same time, noticing him hard on her thigh; and that indicated to her it was time to get clothes off.

She pulled his t-shirt up from its hem and, with his help, took it off, leaving his hairy torso naked. She touched the hair and torso up and down marvelled and pulled the hair playfully with her fingers smiling, still trying to believe she was touching it. Anne had seen it plenty of times, but one thing was watching it and even touching it in a friendly way, but the other thing was  _ touching _ it like this. Anne knew Gilbert didn't fancy it and, even though he tried to put a control on it, his hair was as indomable as the mop of curly hair on his head. Anne leaned in and kissed and bit his collarbones and chest at the same time she touched his torso and played with the hair up and down. She went up and kissed him on the lips, without stopping touching.

Gilbert took advantage of it and began to roll the hem of Anne's pyjamas' shirt up. Once she removed it, she automatically covered with her hands and arms her torso (although some parts of her could be seen). Gilbert looked at her puzzled and worried if he had done something wrong.

"Why do you cover yourself?"

"I know it's stupid, but… Even though I want you to look at me, I'm afraid you won't like what you'll see." She responded, without looking at him in the eyes.

Gilbert, dedicatedly, put his hands on her arms, pulled them apart from her front and placed them on her sides, having thus a complete look from her torso. He had seen it previously, but only covered by her swimsuit since she hated bikinis or those pieces of clothing that revealed too much flesh in her opinion. He knew the freckles extended down her collarbones and wondered how much they expanded down her body. And now he could check how down they went. It was something of Anne's skin that impressed him the most: her pale skin decorated with natural dots in an orangish colour. Besides, he could see now the reason why Anne hid behind those swimsuits: stretch marks wasn't something people liked to see, far less on young people. But Gilbert wasn't people, and he loved the way it seemed on her skin; they told him everything about her life, like rings on trees; her beloved trees. It wasn’t a very flattering compliment, but he knew Anne would appreciate and connect the beauty behind it if he told her. And he was a doctor, for goodness' sake; he had seen and diagnosed worse things on people's skin than stretch marks.

"Anne, your body is full of stars and constellations, as well as lightnings. I promise it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You should not be ashamed of it around me or hide it from me. I want you to share it freely with me."

"Despite this and this?" Anne replied, pointing to her tummy and her breasts.

The tummy was rounded, and therefore it made her sides to be a bit prominent if he compared her to thin people; not that he wanted to do it, really. Her breasts were big too and although they were firm, at the same time they were a little low. Her nipples, the same pink shade as her lips, were full too. It could be defined as people unimaginably called "fat boobs", but he felt his body to react to it like a magnet and, due to pure attraction (and for him, desire), he needed to connect it to hers as soon as possible to feel good.

Gilbert leaned in and kissed her on the lips: "Because of this-" he caressed her tummy and stretch marks on it "- and this; never despite it, Anne", boldly putting his hands on her tits. "I want you to feel good and free around me in this new adventure of us; free as you have always been." He moved his hands from her tits back to her own hands, and made her look at him in the eye: "Anne, you have no idea the effect you have on me. For real. I don't want you to believe anything your head says about you being perceived by me, but what I explicitly tell and show you. You do anything but repel me. What do you think, that I haven't ever seen you and I didn't know how you are? Sure I have and I've liked what I saw!" Gilbert chuckled and looked at their hands, squeezing them a bit. "It does not matter to me. I don't care if you're taller, shorter, fatter, slender or even green-headed because what really matters to me happens to be here-" Gilbert touched her forehead "- and most importantly here too. And it's totally breathtaking, Anne; you are breathtaking." he placed his palm over her heart. Anne almost started to cry, moved by Gilbert's actions and words. "I told you that night over a month ago: I'm attracted to  _ all _ of you, and you are one of the most powerful and sexiest girls I have ever met in my life without even trying to. I… like you because you are real. I don't mind how you like if you are  _ you. _ Please, let me- , let me show you how you make me feel, if you want, tonight."

Gilbert didn’t let Anne speak this time, as he silenced her with a lustful but sweet and romantic kiss, one of those kisses a young Anne dreamt about and tirelessly sought during years; only to be found on her best friend and now lover. Gilbert moved his hands from her own hands and firstly placed them on her cheeks, but moved them down once Anne reacted happily to him in order to gently touch her breasts and tummy and feel in his fingertips her skin like he never did before. He also moved his lips from her lips lower and lower till he gently kissed, sucked and played with both her breasts. Anne unintentionally arched her back and felt how her skin got goosebumps as a reaction of excitement from his ministrations. She also felt how her breathing became shorter and quicker, and how escaped a few soft moans from her lips that weren’t unnoticed by Gilbert.

Suddenly, he withdrew and left her there, naked from hips upwards and confused. With a gesture, Gilbert pointed to the bed and moved away the quilt (a present from his mother and Anne herself) for them to lie over the sheets. He rapidly moved again to the foot of the bed and, instead of resuming his love-making to Anne, he retired the mattress base from the headboard “We can, you know, upset next-door neighbours with the movement”, he offered as an explanation. Thus, Gilbert turned to Anne and began kissing her while moving her to the bed. Her legs came up against the bed and she softly laid down on the bed face up, so that she could see and touch Gilbert from a new perspective. Firstly he placed himself above her, resting part of his weight on his forearms which rested on her sides. He began to kiss her down again from her collarbones at the same time she touched his back, shoulders and the hair of his head. He kept his way down and lower with each kiss till he found himself kissing and biting her tummy and his hands squeezing her tits. Gilbert was uncomfortable in that position, so when he sat up, he observed the sight he had over him: a desirous Anne ( _ for him _ ), looking back at him with the larger and lecherous eyes he could ever dream of, and with quick breaths that made her breasts go up and down, inviting him to be touched and kissed. Her reddish-pinkish lips were parted to help her breathe better, and her red hair was spread out on the bed creating a perfect red halo. She was a goddess; his goddess, his muse, his perfect creature. He was an Anne-believer and she was above all the rest of mortals. That aroused him much more, and he decided it was time for him to explore more of her body.

“Shall I?” asked Gilbert, putting his hands on the waistband of Anne’s pyjamas trousers. Anne breathed an almost inaudible “yes”, so Gilbert kicked them out at the same time he took her knickers out. If Gilbert was marvelled previously with Anne, this was the frosting on the cake for him. He made eye-contact with her, without saying anything, asking if he could  _ do  _ anything there. Anne just pulled up her hips, giving an affirmative answer to his silent plea and even forgetting she had not shaved (as if it was important), because his smug smirk just told her how much he liked it and the state of it. Gilbert thus kneeled before her on the floor, put her closer to the edge of the bed, opened her thighs and looked at the wetness of it. His cock seemed to harden even more, something he had never experienced with his exes or masturbating, assuming that this must be what it feels like when being really in love with someone and horny because of her. He began to leave soft kisses and bites on her thighs, making his way up with his lips and hands. He placed one of his hands on her tummy, opening one of her thighs more with his elbow, and doing something similar with his other hand on her other thigh. Anne was so focused on those little gestures, thinking how light actually felt that she had to bite her own fist instead of screaming when she noticed him kissing his clit. She closed her eyes in order to bear his intense ministrations on her. He kissed, licked and played with his fingers with her wetness, her clit, labia and tits, observing and even asking for what she liked and what she did not and receiving from her only affirmative lascivious sounds and gestures. She felt his nose move and his hot breath on her, making her almost blind with pleasure, grasping the sheets, cushions, the edge of the bed and even his hair and almost reaching her peak. Gilbert noticed she was close to come, as her hips moved much faster than before, and intensified his movements. Anne could not take it anymore and, after three or four rubs for his fingertips on her clit, exploded.

Gilbert withdrew and kissed his way up her belly, breasts and neck. When he noticed her calmer, he kissed her on the lips. Anne tasted herself on his lips and, as if she had just been awakened from the hottest and wettest dream she had ever had, she began to push him down to the bed. “That was nice”, she murmured while placing her over him, “but we are in disadvantage right now and, you know, I like things to be fair and square between us”. She lightly scratched his torso down till she reached the waistband of his jeans and played with his nipples, almost mimicking his previous movements. However, she was slower than Gilbert to reach  _ him _ and played differently to him. “It’s not fair me being naked and you half-dressed. We must do something about it, don’t you think?”, and she sat on his hardness. Gilbert yelped at Anne’s movement, putting his hand on his mouth at the moment Anne began rocking him.  _ If it is this hot now, I can’t imagine what it would be when I feel her _ , he thought. Anne identified his hunger for more on his eyes, so she stood up and kneeled on the floor, just like he did before. She unfastened his belt with trembling hands;  _ it’s happening _ , Anne couldn’t stop thinking. Then, she unbuttoned the button which joined the waistband and unzipped the flies so slowly that Gilbert feared that the moment his cock was freed, he would cum. Anne, on the other hand, loved her little teasing game, but she knew that she must finish it soon too. Thus, with his help, she removed his jeans and left him only in his boxes. She couldn’t see his manhood properly because of the fabric that covered it, but its shape showed it was bigger than she thought it would be. She only looked away from it when Gilbert laughed, noticing that she was completely agape and her eyes wide opened. “I bet if I asked you which colour my briefs are, you wouldn’t know which it is.” Gilbert teased, so it made Anne become a little bit scarlet. She laughed too and decided that was the moment to  _ free Willy _ .

Once his cock was out of his briefs, Gilbert hissed when he felt the fresh air on it. Anne, again, could not stop looking at it and how on the tip there were some drops of pre-cum. This time, she took him and began massaging it, looking at his face to see if her attention was what he needed or not, sometimes improving with his remarks. Seeing both of them doing well now, Anne approached her lips to his tip and kissed it; she left some kisses on his extent on her way down to the base. Then, she liked it up and when she reached the tip again, she put it in her mouth. Gilbert tangled his hand on her hair lightly, to help her if he considered it and to make himself even closer to her. If he was told with fifteen years old that instead of pulling her braid like he used to do to tease her, he would tangle it while her giving him oral sex, he would have grimaced. Now he wasn’t able to say anything, as if he had lost the ability to say any other word far from  _ yes, just like that, this is wonderful _ or  _ you’re so wonderful, Anne. _ She kept linking and moving her mouth up and down him without breaking eye-contact with him, sometimes caressing his balls and moving her hand up and down his cock when she needed to breathe. It was on one of those times that she lifted her head when Gilbert asked her to stop. Anne worried, thinking for a brief moment she had messed up, only to be corrected by Gilbert’’s next words: “I want to be inside you now, if that’s ok.”

Anne stood up and kissed him fervently once she laid on the sheets next to him. “Stop asking for my consent, you goose”, Anne playfully and lovingly scolded, “if I didn’t want to keep going I would have told you already”. Gilbert smiled and kissed her, placing himself above her one more time. They kept touching and kissing for a few more minutes, till Gilbert reached between them and checked if Anne was naturally lubricated enough. He teased with her clit again, and Anne ordered him to stop if he wanted to penetrate her. He laughed at the way she said it, remembering a younger Anne at the beginning of their friendship when her requests were actually orders. He asked her if she needed to go to the bathroom or drink some water before doing anything else, her heart melting at the way he was still worried of her wellbeing. She shook her head and, caressing in a loving way his arms and shoulders, asked if he needed to stop a bit. He denied with a breathed laugh, saying that if he stopped, he wouldn’t be able to resume. He reached into one of the drawers of his night table and extracted some condoms and lube.

“Optimistic?” Anne teased when Gilbert took one of the condoms.

“Won’t deny it.” He teased back and giving Anne a smirk that aroused her at the same time melted her heart again.

“And the lube? It’s not that I’m against it.” Anne asked, reaching to her centre and playing and caressing it.

“Although I see there would be no problem” Gilbert’s eyes darkened much more than they already were again at the same time he opened the condom and placed it on his member, “it’s been a while for both of us and I don’t want you to get hurt. So this is the only way I know to help it. I bought it a few days after our conversation about not having had sex in a while” Gilbert said looking at her in the eye with love and concern for her. Anne thanked, with a smile full of love and sat up to kiss him. Anne withdrew a little and caressed his face, without stopping smiling and watching his eyes and how they never lost the sense of love for her. After a few more seconds, Anne reached for the lube and put a bit of it on her entrance and some more on her hand, so that she massaged Gilbert’s member with it. Once she was sure it was enough, she guided his cock to her entrance. She lied back on the sheets and waited for him to enter. When she felt his tip inside, both of them yelped at the new sensation in their bodies. He came into her slowly, so that her walls adjusted to him. Gilbert never lost any second of Anne’s facial expressions between pleasure, surprise and even a bit of ache. On the other side, Anne also didn’t lose any second of his face and how he was relieved and pleased when he felt himself completely inside her without losing his concern for her. He waited patiently to move till she said so. When Anne’s eyes became watery and got goosebumps, he worried and almost withdrew from her if she hadn’t stopped him on time.

“It’s ok, Gil. It’s just a reaction to how much I feel right now”, she calmed him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

“I’ll stop if you tell me so, alright?” Gilbert said.

“Alright”, and she moved her hips a bit indicating he could move now.

They moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt themselves in the process and soaking the experience and the love that could be perceived in the environment. It was in that precise second they became aware of all their story, and how blindly and unconscious they had been all their lives for not recognising they had their soul sister next to them the whole time since they were thirteen and simply didn’t like the other that much. It was now time for Gilbert’s eyes being watery and getting even more goosebumps. She leaned in a little and whispered him in the ear for him to move faster, to which he obeyed. Their breath became faster, and moans and sighs left their throats as their orgasms formed. She held him as tight as she could, pounding her nails involuntarily on his back and shoulders at the same time he hid his face on her neck and collarbone when a moan was about to escape to not make noise enough and disturb the neighbourhood. They couldn’t say they weren’t loud or unnoticeable, but certainly they weren't screaming or too aloud. They kissed and touched as much as they could each other’s torsos and breasts as well as moved to make the experience the most satisfying they could for themselves and the other. Anne reached to her clit and rubbed it as fast as she could at the same time Gilbert increased his thrusts. Because of this, she came first, choking her scream on his scratched shoulder. It didn’t take long for Gilbert either. He felt Anne’s walls contracted, adjusting even more to his cock; so, after four more thrusts, he came grunting and moaning on her neck.

None of them moved after a while, relishing on their postorgasm status and physically calming themselves on each other’s arms. Anne felt Gilbert’s breath on her neck and breasts, as well as him still inside her. She drove her hand to his hair and gently scratched it, amazed by everything they had lived and felt that evening in a room. She was just speechless, something difficult for her, because she always had words to describe everything. She was pletoric; something she seldom had experienced in her life. She only felt like that when she discovered Gilbert liked her back. She smiled and made Gilbert, who seemed to be on a stream of consciousness of his own too, ask with a dozed voice:

“What’s going on on that head of yours?” 

“How happy I am to be with you.”

“Is that sex-driven?” Gilbert teased, putting his nice chin on her shoulder to have a better sight of her.

“It’s not. With you things aren’t sex-driven.”

“Good; because I feel just the same” and gifted her with one of those smiles only reserved for her. Anne’s heart beated and knew it.

“I love you, Gilbert.”

Gilbert stilled, taken aback with pure happiness because of Anne’s declaration. He pulled from her and, before Anne grew concerned or imagined something it wasn’t true, kissed her.

““I love you too, my Anne-girl; come what it may and till the last day of my life.”

Anne kissed him back till her belly growled. Gilbert laughed and told her he felt rather hungry too, but first they needed to wash themselves. They went to the bathroom and cleaned and dressed themselves between fond touches and caresses with silly smiles on their faces, even though they felt a bit sore too. After Gilbert offered her to cook supper for them, Anne sat on one of the kitchen stools and couldn't stop looking at him, remembering his words:  _ I don't care if you're taller, shorter, fatter, slender or even green-headed because what really matters to me happens to be in your head and most importantly in your head, and it's breathtaking. You are breathtaking. _ Anne suddenly leapt from the stool and hugged him.

Now Anne was certain what it was to be loved by Gilbert Blythe; unknown for them yet, but his future husband and father of her children till the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave kudos and comment if you like! :)  
> PD.: Stay safe!


End file.
